


【宜七】WHY

by Gummybear423059



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 210119--
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan





	【宜七】WHY

**Author's Note:**

> 210119  
> \--

買回來不到幾小時的牛仔褲被咬破了。

崔榮宰抱起自己的寵物，小聲訓斥幾句就從抽屜裡拿出零食給予原諒。

老實說這也不是第一次發生，所以他早就習慣了，只是仍會對於狗狗牙齒的銳利程度感到驚訝和不可置信。

崔榮宰坐在電腦前摸著下巴翹起腳思考幾分鐘後，移動滑鼠點開社區討論版的版面選擇匿名發文，詢問和自己一樣有養狗的人都是如何解決狗狗亂咬問題的，通常發文的時間只要不算太晚應該很快就會有人回覆，於是崔榮宰在確認文章成功上傳後就先去洗澡了。

三十分鐘後。

一走出浴室就能感受暖烘烘的熱氣圍繞在他身旁，走到冰箱前拿出可樂豪飲幾口，心情很好，抱起狗狗親了幾下，再抱著坐回電腦前。

按下F5重整一次頁面，點開自己的文章往下滑。

「來吧，我們一起看有誰回答……欸？」

_ 留言數：0 _

嗯？居然沒有半個留言？

「現在才八點耶，這邊的人哪有這麼早睡啊。」

還是說，今天是什麼全球省電日之類的？

崔榮宰仍想再等等看，或許只是剛好大家今天都很忙吧。

四小時後，狗狗已經跳出他的懷抱鑽進被窩，眼皮沉重到幾乎快要睡過去仍繼續按著F5，在指針又走了一圈後打了一個超大哈欠，崔榮宰決定先不管了，還是睡覺更重要。

  
  


「歡迎光臨。」

崔榮宰今天也一樣在離家不遠的飲料店打工，因為自己的班總是排到下午所以完全可以睡晚一點再起床洗漱，即使如此還是不太想熬夜，倒不是體力不好，就只是覺得太晚睡可能會看到幽靈之類的，有點害怕。

工作一直都沒什麼大問題，雖然偶爾會遇到硬是說他態度不好的人，明明一直盡量保持著微笑，一整天下來嘴巴都快僵了，一到下班時間就得先在更衣室揉揉自己的臉再換衣服回家。

不過就算被怪人大罵他也不在意，當崔榮宰為了不影響到自己以外的其他人而低頭道歉時，其實腦袋裡都在想著今天新上架的遊戲，那幾小時內接觸到的小小壓力根本不算什麼，只要他還能去做自己喜歡的娛樂活動，就不會有時間去煩惱其他事。

話說今天喝檸檬紅茶的人特別多呢。

  
  


回到家脫了鞋就先往自己的床撲去，背部和屁股馬上被狗狗當成了彈跳床，崔榮宰五官皺成一團邊喊痛邊艱難地起身，從冰箱裡拿出昨天買來當今天晚餐的漢堡放到電腦桌上，轉身準備好狗狗的晚餐後才坐下來吃，滑鼠點兩下打開了從去年製作消息發布後就一直在等上市的新遊戲。

畢竟是第一次玩得先試試手感，先玩個三小時左右就差不多了吧。

比想像的還要快熟悉遊戲介面與操作方式，結束練習模式改選隨機對戰，很快就和連上了一個將所在地區選擇為美國的玩家，唉呀，沒想到這麼快就得用英語和對方溝通了嗎。

雖然崔榮宰並不算是很會說英語，但普通的對話、遊戲裡常用的單字他應該都是聽得懂也有辦法讀和說的，拿起水喝一口試圖緩解緊張，在對話欄詢問對方要不要開語音，但立刻就被回了一個NO，崔榮宰沒多想什麼，繼續用打字方式和對方聊天。

_ ARS333：Do you have a dog？ _

_ M_XCIII_T：YES. _

_ ARS333：Oh！Me too. _

纖長手指的主人在看見崔榮宰的回覆後輕聲笑了出來，因為覺得對方有點可愛而打出了今天的第一個「LOL」，他看著崔榮宰的所在地區問對方是韓國的哪裡人，得知是木浦後思考了一會接著問對方養的狗是不是馬爾濟斯。

_ ARS333：YES！ _

看來自己的記憶沒出錯，拿起手機滑開昨天在討論版看見的文章，在下方留完言後將文章權限設為僅管理員及文章發表者可觀看，將手機放到床上，回到電腦前和崔榮宰對戰三場後就下線了。

其實他可以用韓文跟崔榮宰聊天，但看對方以為他們只能用英語溝通就沒特別提了。

不過更重要的是，他們甚至住在同一個社區裡。

將遊戲ID設為M_XCIII_T的人泡了一杯熱美式咖啡，邊喝邊想像當ARS333知道自己會韓文，而且還是社區討論版管理員時會有什麼反應，雖然他們還是連彼此的長相都不知道的關係，但總覺得會很有趣。

想到這裡，不小心噴笑導致咖啡滴到了大腿處的布料上。

「唉西。」

  
  


崔榮宰躺在床上看著天花板想著今天的遊戲體驗，總覺得很神奇，第一個認識的美國玩家和自己一樣有養狗，還馬上就猜中了自己的狗是什麼品種，看來他一定很會玩益智遊戲。

手伸到一旁沒抓到手機反而抓到了狗狗屁股，一看手機正被當成枕頭使用，崔榮宰緩慢將狗狗的下巴捧起來用玩偶取代自己的手機，摸摸狗狗的頭翻身查看自己發的匿名貼文。

_ 留言數：1 _

哦，終於有人回了。

點開留言，寫的不是身為飼主應該如何訓練小狗的建議，而是說自己也住在木浦，出來見個面邊吃飯邊聊應該會對他有幫助等內容。

「什麼啊……直接寫方法不就好了還約出去……」

雖然因為是「社區討論版」，回覆的人住得近也是當然的，但畢竟都是匿名的陌生人，光憑在網上交流幾句也無法看透對方的本性，要是乖乖赴約卻遭遇不測該怎麼辦？

崔榮宰咬咬唇，煩惱再三送出了回覆。

_ 匿名月亮：您好，首先謝謝留言，但我想知道的只有解決方法，突然約見面可能不行，非常抱歉。 _

_ 我再等等看其他人的留言好了。 _

_ 匿名兔子：不會有其他人看到的。 _

……嗯？為什麼他能這麼肯定呢？

崔榮宰立即詢問原因，不到一秒的時間就嚇得坐起身。

  
  


KKT的好友列表裡多了一個將頭圖設為自家狗狗的人，結束今日份打工的崔榮宰走進兩人約見面的燒烤店，在店員的帶領下坐進了對方預約好的包廂內，拿出手機盯著「Mark段」這個名字，點開聊天視窗問對方什麼時候到。

等對方說他已經到了才開始緊張，怎麼也沒想到會是討論版管理員親自來回覆文章，崔榮宰真的嚇得不輕，對方甚至傳了自己家寵物的照片過來證明他們真的能一起討論狗狗的事，之後互相交換了本名和年紀等情報，崔榮宰才終於放心。

「段宜恩……」在喝店家端上的白開水前小聲唸了一遍。

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「呃！咳、咳咳……」

一個纖瘦的男人很自然地走了進來，聽到自己的名字便順口回應，拿下鴨舌帽和口罩坐在崔榮宰身旁拍拍他的背，確定崔榮宰已經沒事才將視線從對方臉上移開，伸手拿起桌上的菜單問要點什麼。

崔榮宰還沒從剛才的情緒中緩過來，為不知道自己方才是否臉紅而稍微感到心煩，一邊假裝在擦額頭上的汗一邊回答點什麼都可以。

雖然他就只是唸唸看對方的名字，也不是在做多羞恥的事，但是被本人聽到的話，就有種……在家寫好情書帶去學校卻不小心在傳到對方手上之前手滑，讓信紙掉到地上供大家欣賞的感覺。

……好糗。

段宜恩的聲音聽起來很沉穩，說的話不算太多，卻是每一句都能讓聽的人感到安心，崔榮宰注意到每一片烤好的肉都會先被放到自己的盤子上。

「那個，換我烤吧，你盤子裡的肉都要冷掉了。」

「沒關係。」

「可是……」

「我喜歡烤肉。」

語氣太過堅定彷彿不容許反對，崔榮宰只好繼續吃對方幫忙烤好的肉，邊慢慢開始聊狗狗相關話題，畢竟那才是他們今天約出來的主要目的。

段宜恩比想像的還要健談多了，當崔榮宰說起自己下班回到家看見客廳地板被肆虐過時有多頭痛，對方就立刻說起他也有好幾次這樣的經驗，描述的語氣讓崔榮宰仰頭大笑，聊得太開心還拍了好幾張合照，結帳時崔榮宰還沒掏出錢包就聽到店員對他們說謝謝光臨。

「咦？啊，Mark哥！」

崔榮宰叫住走在自己前面的段宜恩，問是不是他先付完錢了。

「嗯，我付了。」

段宜恩打開計程車的門坐進去，拉下車窗對崔榮宰說自己本來就想請客，要對方別太在意，不等崔榮宰回話就請司機開車了。

崔榮宰傻站在原地，過了幾分鐘才緩緩走向公車站，拿出手機對段宜恩傳KKT說的「回家見」感到疑惑，難道是想要在家視訊通話的意思嗎？

  
  


「Milo呀，我好像越來越喜歡他了。」抱起狗狗貼著臉蹭幾下，視線落到電腦上，坐下來打開那款崔榮宰也有玩的遊戲。

滑鼠點開好友列表選取ARS333送出私訊，盯著畫面等對方上線回覆。

段宜恩坦白了自己會說韓文這件事，並提出想更認識對方、想約在對方家裡見面，最後表示會帶著自己的寵物過去。

見過面後總覺得不好一直瞞下去，還是趁早公開身分才對得起自己的良心，手心冒著冷汗，沒有任何方法能保證對方不會生氣，段宜恩起身前往離家最近的超商，買了一些東西放進明天出門要帶的包包裡。

與此同時，崔榮宰正在拍狗狗趴在床上睡著的照片，果然自家的孩子不管什麼時候看都可愛到不行，盯著照片邊傻笑邊坐到電腦前，開啟遊戲發現M_XCIII_T傳了私訊，點開後愣住了，放在鍵盤上的手遲遲無法打出任何字符。

這幾天桃花有點旺耶？明明沒特別做什麼事……

但M_XCIII_T看得懂韓文怎麼不早說，總之先針對這件事吐槽一番好了，一起玩的時數還沒超過十小時就要約見面也很奇怪，而且約在我家還要帶狗過來？槽點也太多了吧！

_ ARS333：怎麼突然想見面？ _

_ M_XCIII_T：感覺我們的狗應該會很合得來。 _

這什麼理由啊。

不過的確也有點好奇對方長什麼樣子，因為對方的遊戲實力強得不像話，也許可以順便請他幫忙看看設備和提供一點殺敵訣竅，嗯，好吧。

  
  


叮咚。

崔榮宰聽見門鈴響了才急忙掀開被子，昨晚忘了設鬧鐘，被窩又是那麼溫暖，害他沒能及時起來打理自己，人都已經來了還是先開門好了，雖然頭髮真的有夠亂的。

「不好意思我睡太……欸？Mark哥？」揉揉眼睛，盯著對方確認身分後呆住了。

「嗯，是我。」

「什麼……」

「你是ARS沒錯吧？昨天傳私訊的是我。」

段宜恩單手將呆滯的崔榮宰推進屋內，關好門把狗狗放到地板上，所有動作彷彿像是待在自己家一樣自然，拿手機點開翻拍電腦螢幕的照片，放到崔榮宰手中讓他能再次確認這個事實。

玩家ID清楚地顯示在畫面上，崔榮宰輕輕嘆了口氣，原來一直想約見面的人從頭到尾就只有段宜恩而已，看著狗狗們玩耍的樣子，再看看對方盯著自己的眼神，問對方到底是想怎麼樣。

為什麼要讓其他人都無法查看和回覆自己的文章，為什麼馬上就能推測出遊戲裡的自己就是發帖人，為什麼要請客，為什麼會覺得狗狗們能融洽相處，崔榮宰一口氣將所有疑點問了出來，實際上他並沒有感到憤怒，也沒有覺得段宜恩是個大逆罪人，只是，很好奇對方的行為究竟有什麼意義。

  
  


一開始只是想惡作劇，好奇陌生的他會如何反應罷了。

也沒想到見面那天，在聊天過程中崔榮宰總是對他的每一句話積極給予反應，也不會嫌棄他偶爾忘了要怎麼形容而變慢的語速，待在身邊就會覺得安心，和其他朋友待在一起的感覺很不一樣。

段宜恩很快就喜歡上那種感覺，他判斷人事物的速度向來都很快，所以這次也是一樣……

就只是，很喜歡吧。

「因為喜歡。」

「……哇。」

崔榮宰發出的感嘆有很多種意思，不論是對段宜恩的行動力或是告白的時候臉一點都不紅卻緊緊握住自己的那雙手。

理智告訴他不能和對方一樣什麼都快，咳嗽兩聲要段宜恩展現自己的誠意，畢竟他也不是什麼隨便的人，聞言段宜恩立刻從包裡掏出一疊遊戲點數遞給崔榮宰，說本來就是買給他的。

啊，可惡。

崔榮宰瞪大眼睛抖著手收下，視線放低不再注視段宜恩的眼睛。

為什麼會有種已經被掌握到弱點的感覺？

突然聽見有什麼被撞倒的聲音，崔榮宰轉頭看著互相想咬對方的狗狗們笑了出來，再轉回來面向段宜恩的時候，雙方的嘴唇就碰在一起了。

「這樣就算答應了吧。」

「蛤？」

段宜恩笑著從包包裡拿出結婚證書，有一半已經寫好了，接下來只需要崔榮宰再寫上自己的部分簽名就行，拿出筆讓崔榮宰握著，又從包包裡拿出了訂好的雙人機票放在旁邊，目的地是濟州島，預定去個五天四夜。

「這都是哪時準備好的！」

「昨天晚上？」

崔榮宰已經數不清這是他被段宜恩嚇到的第幾遍，握筆的手也不自覺就開始寫起來，接下來的每一天可能都要做好對方隨時會衝進度的心理準備，吞吞口水問出此時僅存的疑問。

「為、為什麼是濟州島啊？」

「那是蜜月旅行。」

啪嘰。

差點就把筆捏斷的崔榮宰終於忍不住抱頭大喊——

  
  
  
  
  
  


「這個人為什麼這樣啊！」


End file.
